


Peace | Ben Solo x Reader

by noniebeanie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bendemption, F/M, Fluff, It's short but it's angsty, This is just pure angst, Yes I'm desperate for feedbacks, come on read it, fluff if you squint, it will take like 3 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: In which he tried to take you home.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Peace | Ben Solo x Reader

"I need you to come back with me, Y/n." Ben panted, turning off his lightsaber. "We can start again."

"You were the one who started all this and now you're the one walking away from it?!" You cried, "I-if you join me then... We can build our own empire, take over the galaxy ourselves. Isn't this what we've always wanted?"

"Back then, I'm different now, you can be too. I'll help you-"

"Don't you understand?! I can't, I'm afraid that if I do, If I come back there with you I'll end up doing something.."

"I've done something unforgivable then, and they took me in as if the person I just was never existed. You don't have to feel this way anymore, you can come home."

Home, the word sent shivers around your whole body. You didn't even know what that word is anymore, after leaving Luke Ben was your only warmth even if he changed and you slowly did, too. You gripped on your lightsaber, and gritting your teeth anxiously.

"Ben." You said, tears fell from your eyes making everything blurry for a second. You walked over to him and grabbed his wrist, you placed your lightsaber on his hand and lifted your hand up to touch his cheek. "You can take me home."

"Y/n.." His lips trembled, you leaned up to kiss his cheek before looking him in the eyes and captured his lips in a deep kiss, when you pulled away you ignited the lightsaber, a flash of shock and pain flashed on his eyes.

You felt it burn on your stomach, you fell against him, gasping as you gripped his shirt hoping that you could still hold on just a little bit longer. He buried his face on your neck as he cried, you whispered a thank you in his ear, although you doubt that he heard it.

Despite all the chaos around you, and after all that happened, you finally found peace. And he was holding you together even if you were falling apart, desperately trying to keep you together. You eyes remained open as life faded in them, Ben let out an agonizing scream.

Soon, you disappeared. And so did his world.


End file.
